Will you be my Valentine
by Love For Cid
Summary: Dareya and Abhirika based peep in to read that how these couple spent their Valentine week...
1. Rose Day

**In this story there are no CID Beaurau and Forensic lab... Everybody works in the same office where DUO are partners and best friends. Tarika is PA of the Abhijeet** **and likes him... while Shreya is just assistant of Daya and manages his meetings schedule She is also loves Daya but every time he is unable to understand her feelings and busy with his work... He is so workaholic...**

**Story mainly based on Dareya and Abhirika both the couples have equal importance... and also include the nok jok of other team members...**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas then also do review any kind of suggestions are welcomed...**

**Now let's start the story...**

It's the starting of Valentine week and every body gets excited for this and make their own plans but beside this our girls are silent because their heroes are so un romantic and unable to understand their feelings...

Tarika kuch socha tum ny yar it's time to confess your feelings tum Abhijeet sir ku bta du you likes him... said Shreya...

Bolon to tub jub wo meri koi bat samjy jub dekho files meetings... Sometimes he behave like he also have a feelings for me but kabhi tu lgta hy ky sirf mein hi hoon jisy aesa feel hota hy usy tu ehsas hi nahin...

**Shreya: **I feel is bar kuch acha hu ga tum dekh lena Sir tumhein aur tumhary pyar ku zror samjein gy...

Mera chod tera kia hy tu bhi tu Daya ku kitna pyar krti hy sub ku dikhta hy...

Haan bus unhein nahin dikhta kitni bhi koshish kr loon ky woh aik bar mujy kuch bolein mujy samjein but unhein tu...

**Tarika: **Ok chalo lunch time over hu gya hy Abhijeet ny meeting call ki hy...

**Meeting Hall**

I wish ky meeting ky end pr 1 holiday mil jaye Said Vivek...

**Freddy: **Holiday kia krni hy tum ny Vivek office mein sirf kam ki bat kia kro Daya Sir ny extra bat krny sy mana kia hy na...

Are Freddy Sir ap bhi na chuti nahin mily gi tu mein Tasha ku surprise nhi dy skta try to understand woh mein...but before he completed his sentence they hear the voices of Good Afternoon Sir...

Abhijeet entered in meeting hall and also wished them back...

**Abhijeet: **Freddy tum phir se Vivek sy uljh rahy hu tum donon sudhar nahin skty kabhi...

**Freddy: **No Sir wo kia hy na Vivek ku next week ap sy chuti chaye...

Are kiyun bahi next week aesa kia hy???

**Tarika: **Abhijeet ap nahin janty ky kia hy next week...

Are nahin na koi new deal hy kia jis ky success ki khushi mein chuti chaye...

**Sachin: **Sir aj ki deal ka kia bana final hui...

Are haan mein ny isi liye meeting call ki thi tum sub ku next week chuti tu nahin mil skti but party zror mily gi... deal successful rahi hy hmara proposal baht pasand kia gya hy aur finally deal hmari hu gyi hy...

Everybody is so happy and congrats to each other...

**Tarika: **Yeah is year ki sub se badi success hy kiyun Abhijeet tu party bhi usi trah honi chaye...

**Abhijeet: **Why not sure bus Daya aa jaye phir Party bhi rakh lein gy...

**Shreya: **Daya Sir kahan gaye hein...

Woh hmari Delhi ki branch ma construction sight pr kuch problem thi usi ky liye gya hy hope for best 18 tk aa jaye ga phir hu gi party...

**Shreya (loudly): **What Daya Sir 18 ku wapis ayen gy how it could be possible...

**Abhijeet: **Shreya is everything alright kuch problem hy kia???

Nooo Sir sorry bus woh Sir hein nahin tu mera zyada kam nahin hu ga that's why...

**Abhijeet: **Nahin aesa nahin tum Vineet ky sath mil kr accounts details check kro gi aur report final kro gi...Now any other problem???

**Shreya: **No Sir...

Ok now meeting is over get back to work...

**Vineet: **I know Shreya tu Daya Sir ku miss kr rahi hy but unhein urgent tha jabi jana pada unhein...

**Shreya: **It's ok woh tu hamesha hi busy hoty hein bus 3 din se wo thoda achy sy bat kr rahy thy so mujy hi laga tha may be wo meri feelings ku samjny lgy hein but I was wrong wo tu bina btaye hi chaly gaye hein... 1 text message bhi nahin kia ky ja rahy hein aesa bhi koi krta hy kia...

**Sachin: **Shreya but...

**Shreya: **Sorry but mujy jana hy bye everyone...

**Purvi: **Baht hurt hu gyi hy Shreya...

**Vineet: **I know us ka mood kesy thek krna hy don't worry...

**7th February Rose day**

Tarika entered in Abhijeet Cabin and places a fresh roses on her flower pot and a single red rose on his table where he easily spotted the Rose...

At 10 am Tarika comes with his meeting schedule and noticed a red rose is no where while a yellow rose takes place on his file...

**Tarika: **Abhijeet yeah rose...

Are haan yeah baht pyara rose hy na aj Morning mein office atey hoye hi kisi ny mujy dia...

What Abhijeet yeah rose tumhein kisi ny diya hy pr kiyun??? I mean yeah rose...

Haa mujy bhi nahin pata but yeah rose baht pyar se dia gya hy so mein deny nahin kr saka anyways mujy meri meetings ka btao kub hy First meeting... Abhijeet ask

11 am pr hy first meeting...

Ok thank you presentation aik bar check kr lena mein ny tumhein mail kr di thi aik bar dekh lena tum bhi...He said

**Tarika: **Haan mein dekh loon gi...

Kia hua tum aesy upset kiyun hu gyi???

**Tarika: **No bus yunhi...

Ok now check the presentation and check this file...

Tarika hold the file and Abhijeet also gives her a yellow rose and said...

A rose for a beautiful rose... accept it please...

She hold it and smiling Thank you Thank you so much Abhijeet ap ku yad tha...

**Abhijeet: **Kia yad tha mein kuch bol raha hoon kia???

**Tarika: **Nahin yeah rose...

Oooh yeah tu tumhein is liye diya because mujy roses sy allergy hy na so tumhein dy dia yeah rose...

Agar allergy hy tu yeah lia kiyun???

Bola tu kisi ny baht pyar se dia tha yehi line bol kr Rose for a beautiful rose accept it please so mujy us ka dil todna acha nahin laga... Now I hope tum mera dil nahin todo gi...

**Tarika: **Spny mein bhi nahin tod sakti excuse me...

**Now it's time to review... please read and review and tell me how is it??? Any kind of suggestions are welcomed...**


	2. Propose Day

**8th February** **Propose day**

Day start with usual routine. Everybody completed his/her work which is assigned by their boss Abhijeet... Although everyone completed their task but in one corner a guy starring his lady love and she is completely unaware...

Aesy kb tk usey dour sy hi ghorty rahu gy pas ja kr bol kiyun nahin dety hu kis chez ka intezar hy tumhein... asked Sachin

**Vivek: **Sachin tum kub aye...

Thek usi time jub tum Tasha ku ghor rahy thy...

**Vivek: **Mujy tumhary ana ka pata nahin chala...

Lgna bhi nahin pata tumhein ky tumhary as pas kia hu raha hy yar tum donon itne salon se sath kam kr rahy hu ab tu Tasha ku bol du sub kis chez ka wait kr rahy hu???

**Vivek: **Sahi time ka aysa moment ju us ky liye baht precious hu...

Are tu bus sahi time tu aa gya hy mein kehta hoon aj hi us ky liye kuch plan kro...

**Vivek: **Aj hi kyu???

Tu pyar krta hy aur yeah nahin pata aj ka din pyar walon ky liye kitna important hy today is propose day...

Vivek jumped happily Thank you so much Sachin abi mein jata hoon afterall baht preparation krni hein Thank you mere dost...

**Freddy: **Man gaye Sachin Sir idea baht kamal hy...

**Sachin: **Hein na I know ab chalo apna kam kro...

**Freddy: **Aj ka din baht khas hy...

Kiyun bahi Freddy auj ky din mein aesa kia hy ju khas hy??? Abhijeet asked...

Are sir ap ku nahin pata auj propose day hy...

**Abhijeet: **Haan tu tum kisi ldki ku propose krny waly hu abi bhabhi ji ku call krta hoon...

Are nan nahin sir please last time bhi ap ky call krny ky bad meri wife ny 3 din muj sy bat nahin ki thi ab ki bar aesa na krna please...

**Abhijeet: **Haan thek hy...

**Freddy: **Aur sir propose sirf shadi ky liye thodi na kia jata hy auj ky din tu ap apny kisi friend ku kisi khas occasion ky liye bhi propose kr skty hu ky wo ap ky sath hu aur...

**Abhijeet: **Are waah Freddy life mein pehli bar kuch kam ki suggestion di tum kabhi kabhi achi suggestion bhi dy dety hu Thank you...

Tarika is updating the latest data on his computer when she hears the knock on her door...

She without looking replied yes come in...

Person entered in room and standing in front of him...

Tarika is still merged in his work said to the person...Haan Shreya ju bhi layi hu yahan table pr rakh du mein dekh leti hoon aur wait kro abi mein busy hoon...

After 5 minutes

**Tarika: **Shreya bus 10 minute aur wait kr lo thoda kam baki hy...

After 15 minutes she shut down her computer and pull the card which kept on the table...

**Tarika: **Are Shreya yeah invitation and she saw the name of Abhijeet... Kia Shreya yeah card tu tum Abhijeet ku khud hi de deti lo...and next moment she is extremely shocked because Abhijeet standing in front of her...

Abhijeet ap...

**Abhijeet: **Ji mein... kia mein ap ky office nahin aa skta hoon...

Nahin wo aesa nahin mein ne dekha nahin ap ku agar kuch kam tha tu mujy intercom krty mein khud hi aa jati...

**Abhijeet: **Kam mera tha so khud hi chala aya...

Ji boliye kiyun aye hein ap???

**Abhijeet: **Ap ku propose krny...

What??? are you alright and she touched her forehead it's first time when she touched him and he feels so different... sensation pass her whole body when she touched him... He hold her hand...

I am absolutely fine while he directly looking in her eyes and she wished that he always hold her hand but the moment come and gone because he leaves her hand when he realized...

**Abhijeet: **Woh mein yahan... haan woh mein...

**Tarika: **Ap kisi proposal ki bat kr rahy thy boliye konsi new deal hy jis ka proposal ready krna hy...

Mein ny tu kisi deal ki bat hi nahin ki...

**Tarika: **Proposal ki tu ki...

Ji ap ky liye aik proposal laya tha I want to be spent one fine evening with you... Wanna want to spent some quality time with you will you accept this party proposal and attend this function for me as like my partner...

She instantly replied of course I am... She replied as early because she never wants that this moment also gone she just want to catch the moment...I also want the same as you...

**Abhijeet: **Thank you so now be ready for a beautiful evening with me...

**Shreya's Home **

Shreya is so restless because it's third day of this whole job when Daya is not with him...Before this he always completed his tour with in 2 days but this time...

Her phone is continuously ringing but she is so engrossed in her thoughts her thoughts are disturbed by the voice of thunderstorm and she noticed her phone and attend the call without see the caller I'd...

**Shreya: **Hello...

Hi Shreya kidr busy thi kitni calls ki kuch khayal hy tumhein...

**Shreya(happily): **Daya Sir ap wo...

Haan mein hi hoon aur tum kidr busy thi... koi khayal hy tumhein khud ka bhi yeah nahin... pichly 15 minutes se calls try kr raha hoon... How irresponsible you are you have any idea mein kitna preshan hu gya tha... Mera kuch khayal hy bhi yeah nahin...

**Shreya: **Hu gya ap ka Daya Sir mujy ap ka khayal nahin yeah ap ku mera khayal nahin yeah sub ju ap bol rahy hein na yeah ap ky liye ha. Mein ny 15 minute phone nahin receive kia aur itna kuch suna dia aur mera kia 3 din se koi call nahin koi message nahin kia koi aesa bhi krta hy kia??? boliye...

**Daya: **...

**Shreya: **Abi koi jawab hy ap ky pas boliye na...

Daya realized his mistake and replied Haan shayed koi jawab hi nahin pr tum ny bhi tu itna sub suna dia...

She is also realized her mistake...

**Daya/Shreya: **Sooorrryyy...

**Daya: **No Shreya tum sory na bolo it's my mistake...I can understand ghalti meri hy...

**Shreya: **Hmmm

**Daya: **Abi bat tu kr lu na my phone battery is about to die...

**Shreya: **Baht bury hein ap baht bury ap ku thoda sa bhi mera ehsas nahin how mean you are... Ap ku kabhi meri yad nahin ati kia???

Ati hy baht ati hy jabi tu call ki tumhein yeah bolny ky liye in 3 dino mein I realized you are so compulsory for me and without you I am nothing Shreya...

Now the silence speeks which have full of words...

**Daya: **Shreya are you crying??? tell me??? and please don't tell a lie???

Shreya nooded her head in yes...

**Daya: **Tum aesy ro tu nahin...

Ap ko konsa fark pdta hy mein royon yeah hanson...

**Daya: **Baht fark padta hy believe me but please rona band kru my heart is paining Shreya...

**Shreya(soobing): **I miss you...

Miss you to...

Shreya turn on your lap top and received my video call dooo fast... I want to see you...

She turn on her lap top and attend the video call...while she hide her face under her palms...

Shreya yeah cheating hy remove your hands...She doing the same...

**Daya: **Itna pyar krti hu muj se...

She nooded her head in No...

Shreya kuch bolo tumhari khamoshi mujy be chain kr rahi hy ju kehna chahti hu bol du ghusa krna hy kr lu but please chup na rahu...

**Shreya: **Am fine bus yunhi acha nahi laga ap bina btaye chaly gaye...

Busy tha thody kam mein...

**Shreya: **Ok abi bhi kam hu ga ap ku I know...

Haan kam tu hy...

Tu kro kam bye...

**Daya: **Shreya wait wohi tu kr raha hoon don't know mujy kehna bhi chaye yeah nahin but I want to you Shreya...

**Shreya: **Means kehna kia chahty hein ap???

Shreya mein meri life tumhary sath spent krna chahta hoon I know I am so bad to express my feelings but kia hy na kuch special tu hota nahin so just look at me and listen my words... Her heartbeat is increasing... Shreya I want to be as a partner of my life and spending a rest of life with you...I want to completed my journey with you will you please accept my proposal and accept myself as a partner of your life... For a moment her heart is skipped a beat and she is completely shocked and never believed that what he just said she just cut the video call and dialled his number...

After a pause of silence...

**Daya: **Kuch tu bolo ju mein sunna chahta hoon ju mujy bhi khushi de sake mein ne tu woh sub bol dia ju tumhein khushi de skta hy...

**Shreya: **Mini heart attack dia my heart is still beating fast...

Daya kept his hand on his left side... Yes I feel your heartbeat now please you feel my beats...

**Shreya: **It's impossible how I feel your heartbeat...

It is possible you stole my heart and kept his on your left now you easily feel his beats as I feel your heartbeat...

**Daya: **Mujy dekhny hein tumhary face ky yeah sary colours is khushi ku feel krna chahta hoon mein...

**Shreya: **Jldi ana ap yahan koi hy ju ap ka wait kr raha hy and she cut the call and hide her face in her pillow...

**Daya: **Aaah yeah ada yeah andaz yeah pyar Daya tu to gaya...He fell on the bed with thud and hugged her picture near her heart...

**To be Continued...**

**Now it's time to review so leave your reviews...**

**Thank you so much dear readers and reviewers...**

**A big thanks to HIDEnSEEK06, KK, ABHIRIKA JAI, Trio fan, Govind agarwal and dear guest...**


	3. Choclate Teddy and Promise day

**9th February** **Chocolate day**

He opens his eyes and looking at side table... photo frame kept on his side table...He smiles while looking the picture and dialled a number...

Person attend the phone call and say Hello...

Hi Good Morning...

A very Good Morning to you but ap ki Morning itni jldi kesy hu gyi???

Shreya apni ankhein khol kr dekho 9 bj rahy hein...

**Shreya:** Kia 9 bj gaye mujy time ka pta hi nahin chala itna pyara spna dekh rahi thi ap ny disturbed kr dia...

Ok no problem tum dobara so jao wohi spna dekh lo mein bad mein call krta hoon...

**Shreya: **Nahin abi hakikat zyada pyari hy...

Acha utho aur apni cup board kholo wahan tumhare liye kuch hy...

**Shreya: **Mere liye really... She opens her cup board and spotted a gift pack... Yeah gift pack is mein kia hy???

Open it khud hi pata chal jaye ga tumhein...

She un wrapped a gift paper and scream oh my God...

**Daya: **Are kia hua pasand nahin ayi tumhein...

Baht baht baht pasand ayi itni sari chocolates aur woh bhi meri favorite ap janty thy meri favorite chocolates knsi hein...

**Daya: **Mein tumhary bary mein aur bhi baht kuch janta hoon.

But ap ny yeah chocolates yahan rakhi kub???

Mere yahan any sy pehly yehi tu kam tha jis ki waja sy tumhein Good bye nahin bol paya tumhare liye gifts ju rkhny thy...

**Shreya: **Thank you so much...ap ny bola gifts aur kia rkha hy ap ny ghar mein...

Wo 2 din pehle ju flowers thy tumhary room mein woh bhi mein rakh kr gya tha...

**Shreya: **Ap muj se itna pyar krty thy tu kabhi btaya kiyun nahin...

Dar lgta tha kahin tum bhi dour na chali jao kahin yeah dosti bhi khatam na hu jaye abi sub special plan kia tha but yahan ana pada...

**Shreya: **No problem ap apna kam jldi sy khatam kr lein hum phir dher sari batein krein gy...

**Daya: **Ok...

It's lunch time and Tarika noticed that Shreya is smiling and drifted her own world...

Shreya kia bat hy sbo se dekh rahi hoon badi smile kr rahi hu...

**Shreya: **Bat hi aesi hy Taru you know Daya Sir ny apni feelings express kr di hein and I am so happy for this...

Really Shreya yeah kub hua tum ny mujy btaya bhi nahin...

**Shreya: **Rat hi unhon ny confess kia he loves me...

Mein tumhary liye baht khush hoon Shreya... Daya ku ehsas tu hua aur aik wo Abhijeet hy jisy kuch feel hi nahin hota...

**Shreya: **Tu tum feel krao usy ehsas dilao woh bhi tumhein samjein gy Tarika...

Shreya bilkul sahi keh rahi hy Tarika agar sir kuch express nahin kr rahy tu tum unhein apny dil ki bat bolo...

**Tarika: **Rajat tum yahan

Haan sorry guys mein ny tum logon ki batein sun li yahan se guzr raha tha tu...

**Shreya: **It's ok betho tum bhi...

**Tarika: **Mein kesy Rajat...

**Rajat: **Tum aj rat ku sir ky sath ja rahi hu na party mein wahan ja kr unhein yeah feel krao ky sirf party mein nahin tum un ka sath umer bhar ky liye chahti hu...agar aesa bhi nahin kr skti tu use Alcohol mein ny suna hy log us se such bolny lgty hein...

**Tarika: **Nooo way mein aesa kuch nahin kr rahi I mean yeah Alcohol...

**Shreya: **Is ki zrorat bhi nahin Abhijeet sir ky dil mein bhi feeling hy tum 1 qadam bdha kr tu dekho wo 3 qadam chal kr tumhary pas ayen gy believe me...

**Tarika: **Ok kuch krti hoon...

**Abhijeet's Office**

Yeah lo Tarika mein ny sub cheques sign kr diye hein...

Ok...

**Abhijeet: **Kia hua kuch aur bhi kehna hy kia???

Haan woh mein kuch layi thi ju ap ku dena tha...

**Abhijeet: **Koi file rehti hy kia???

**Tarika(pov) **Ufff this man isey kam ky ilawa kuch sojta nahin kia jub dekho kam kam kam...

**Abhijeet: **Bolo Tarika chup kiyun hu gyi...

Woh is liye Abhijeet ky dunia mein kam meetings aur file ky ilawa bhi baht kuch hy ju ap ku nazr nahin ata hy...

**Abhijeet: **Acha sory ghusa kiyun krti hu lao dikhao kia layi hu mere liye...

She shows a heart shaped gift pack...

**Abhijeet: **Wao looking beautiful he unwrapped the pack...Oh chocolates...

Haan tumhare liye Abhijeet Happy Chocolate...

He cut her sentence in mid and said tum bhi na Tarika mein koi bcha hoon ju chocolates ku dekh kr khush hu jao ga...

**Tarika(bit irritated): **Kiyun tumhein chocolates se bhi allergy hy kia???

**Abhijeet(laughing): **Nahin allergy nahin I am diabetic patient sooo...

**Tarika(disappointedly): **Sooorrryyy but...

Are is mein sory kesa aesa kro lu pehle tum khao yeah chocolate phir end pr thodi mujy dena mein kha loon ga...

**Tarika: **Ok and she bites the chocolate...

Tarika wo and he pointed on her face...

**Tarika: **Kia hua???

Woh tumhary face pr chocolate hy...She try to remove it but failed...

Tum rehne do Tarika and he pulled her closer and remove chocolate which sticks near her lower lip she flinched under his touch while his hand slightly moves on her lips...later he licks his finger yummmy... mujy idea nahin tha ky tum se chocolate share krny pr itni sweet chocolate mily gi mujy...

Yeah aur lo na...

**Abhijeet: **Yeah nahin mujy wohi do na ju mein ny abi khayi and he hold her hand while she bites a chocolate and purposefully leaves some chocolate on her lips which again removed by Abhijeet and licked it...

Ring ring ring

Both are comes in reality and Abhijeet change her gaze and cursing the calling I'd...She also leaves his office...

**Tarika(pov): **Shreya is right Abhijeet bhi mere liye feel krta hy but shayed kehta nahin...

Peon comes in Tarika's office and handed her a parcel...

**Tarika: **Mere liye parcel office mein at the same time she receives a text by Abhijeet...

Ready at 9pm and wearing a dress which kept in the parcel...

**At night**

She is ready and waiting for him she wears a black knee length dress with black heel and matching ear rings...

Door knocks and she opens the door...

He is astonished and observing her top to toe he is also wearing a black suit with red tie usually he never used a tie but today he is looking so handsome...

**Abhijeet: **Looking perfect mujy idea nahin tha koi itna bhi khobsorat hu skta hy and it seems that this dress is especially made for you...

Thank you Abhijeet am also shocked means tumhein mera itna perfect size kesy pata tha...

**Abhijeet: **Chalein hamein der hu rahi hy...

They reached on the venue everybody admires the couple because they both are looking perfect with each other...

In this party everyone comes with their friends and partners and enjoy a lot and gossips while Tarika is just enjoy the music because Abhijeet is busy with his friends...

After some times he comes...

**Abhijeet: **Party achi hy na...

**Tarika: **Hmmm

**Abhijeet: **If you don't mind then we have the dance she smiles and takes his hand...They dance with each otherAbhijeet's one hand on her hips and other are entangled on her hand while Tarika's free hand on his shoulder and she starring him...

Aesy kia dekh rahi hu pehli bar bekha hy mujy kia???

Itny karib se tu pehli bar hi dekha hy aj baht handsome lg rahy hu koi bhi ldki tumhein apna dil de de gi...

**Abhijeet: **But mujy koi bhi nahin chaye sirf wo chaye ju...

Ju???

**Abhijeet:** Phir kabhi btao ga jub sirf mein aur tum hoon yahan nahin...

Tu chalein...

**Abhijeet: **Kahan???

Jahan sirf mein aur tum hoon...

**Abhijeet: **Itni jldi bhi kia hy mujy hr kam time pr acha lgta hy abi chalein...

Itni jldi bhi kia hy abi tu party full swing mein hy...

**Abhijeet: **Mujy yeah full swing zyada pasand nahin I mean look around sub kesy nashy mein hein I don't like this meantime Tarika noticed that one guy starring her and he protectively rounded his arm around her waist and making their way to exit...

They reached her home and it's tooo late...

**10th February Teddy day**

Abhijeet baht rat hu gyi hy agar tum chaho tu...

**Abhijeet: **Don't worry mein ghar ponch kr tumhein bata doon ga abi ky liye good night and thank you...

Abhijeet wo mujy tum se...

Tarika hum bad mein bat krein gy abi ky liye Good night...

**Tarika(pov): **Ajib insan hy muj se 2 minute beth kr bat bhi nahin kr skta...

She opens the lock of door and entered in the house and spotted a gift pack on her table...

Yeah itna bada gift pack yeah yahan kesy aya...She un wrapped the gift and looked beautiful teddy bear...

She exclaimed with happiness yeah teddy bear it's beautiful and she hugged the teddy... same time her phone rings...

Abhijeet yeah teddy bear tum laye mere liye...

Haan pasand aya tumhein???

**Tarika: **Yeah it's beautiful but yeah teddy...

Woh I feel tum muj se kuch bat krna chahti hu socha mein to hoon nahin tu is teddy se kam chala lo...

You know I love teddy...

**Abhijeet: **I know Tarika abi tu tum khush hu na mujy kam na hota tu tumhari bat zror sun leta...

It's ok but tum ny yeah rakha kub???

Party pr jany se phly jub tum se key li ky mujy pani pena hy usi time rakha...

**Tarika****: **Thank you so much Abhi...Good night...Sweet dreams...Happy life...

He cut the call and Said pagl ik teddy ky liye kon itna khush hota hy...

Tarika kissed the teddy and tightly hugged him Aaah this teddy Abhijeet ny isey apny hathon se pack kia hu ga now this gift is so precious for me...

**Shreya's place**

Kahan hu skta hy mein ny sara ghar dekh dia mujy mil kiyun nahin raha...It's better ky Daya Sir ku call krti hu unhi se pochti hoon...

She dialled his number...

**Daya(sleepy tone): **Hello...

Daya Sir ap so rahy thy...

Shreya tum sub khariyat hy na itni rat ku call kyu ki hy...

**Shreya: **Ap pretend kr rahy hein na ky ap so rahy hein...

Kia hy Shreya mein pretend kyu kron ga...

**Shreya: **Mujy ap ku dekhna hy abi...

Ok wait Video call krta hoon...

Haan ab bolo kia hy itni rat ku time dekha hy tum ny Abhijeet tumhein tu favor de de ga late jany pr lekin mera kia mujy sbo 9 bjy office jana hy...Aur abi tu yakin aa gya na ky mein so raha tha...

**Shreya: **Haan but aik bat hy sp soty mein baht cute lgty hu lgta hy abi bhi so rahy hu ap...

Shreya rat ky 3 bjy sub so hi rahy hoty hein...

My God it's 3am sorry mein ne wakyi time nahin dekha ap ku sbo jldi jana hu ga na...

**Daya: **Haan tu mera boss Abhijeet thodi hy ju mujy favor dy...

What do u mean Abhijeet sir ku kuch bola ap ny...

Haan zyada nahin bus yeah ky meri gf late office aye tu usy kuch boly na woh mery sath busy hoti hy...

**Shreya: **What??? Daya ap ny aesa bola woh mere bary mein kia soch rahy hoon gy jabhi aj unhon ny muj se kuch pocha nahin...

Don't worry pochy ga bhi nahin aesy bhi wo busy hy Tarika ku surprises deny mein...

**Shreya: **Kia Tarika ku it's mean ap janty hu ky...

Shit Shreya please Tarika ku kuch na bolna Abhijeet mera murder kr dy ga... and yeah I know about them

**Shreya: **Don't worry your secret save with me...

**Daya: **Our secret...

Oh yeah it looks sweet na our...

**Daya: **Abi bolo call kiyun ki thi...

Oh yes mera teddy kahan hy mujy mil nahin raha...

**Daya: **Mujy kesy pata hu ga Shreya...

I know ap ny chocolates aur flowers ki trah ghar mein teddy bhi rakha hy mein ne sub jagah dekh lia nahin mil raha...

**Daya: **Tumhein teddy ki kia zrort hy mein hoon na tumhare liye...

Mujy teddy ku hug kr ky sona hy aur abi tu ap hein nahin na please bolo na kidr hy...

It's possible na ky mujy wait hu ky tum mujy teddy gift kro gi...

**Shreya: **I know aesa nahin hy abi bolo bhi...

**Daya: **Tum na aik teddy nahin dhond skti tumhary ghar mein...

Means you know ky mein usy dhond rahi thi...

**Daya: **Of course aur pora 1 Ghanta wait kr ky soya ky tum call bhi kro gi but...

**Shreya: **Abi bolo bhi kahan hy...

Tumhary kitchen mein right side first cabinet...

**Shreya: **What??? How do you know ky wo cabinet vacant hoti hy...

Mujy sub pata rehta hy abi jao dekh lo...

**Shreya: **It's sooo cute...

Mujh se bhi zyada cute hy kia???

**Shreya: **Nahin us se thoda sa kam...

Isey hug nahin kro gi...She doing same and when she hugged sound comes I Love you...

**Shreya: **Love you to...

**Daya: **I wish mein tumhary pas hota aur is teddy ki jaga mein hota...

**Shreya: **Tu ap aa jao na really missing you very much aur ap hoty na tu mein ap ky cheeks pull krti and she doing same with teddy and voice comes Aaa Shreee

**Shreya: **Daya it's super cute aur kia kuch boly ga yeah teddy...

**Daya: **Isi se poch lu na aur batein bhi kro...

**Shreya: **Haan thek hy Good night...

**February 11 Promise day**

**Morning 11am**

Tarika hurriedly entered in office and ran towards Abhijeet's Office...

Are Tarika itni jaldbazi mein kahan ja rahi hu...

Woh Purvi late hu gyi ny Abhijeet aj khob class ly lein gy...

**Rajat: **Haan but Abhijeet sir tu abi office aye nahin hamein laga may be chuti pr hoon gy...

**Tarika: **Abhijeet aj office nahin aye aesa kesy hu skta hy kl rat tk tu un ka aesa kuch plan nahin tha mein call krti hoon...

**Sachin: **Kuch faida nahin un ka phone switched offf hy mujy kuch kam tha so mein ny try kia tha...

**Tarika: **Wo tu kabhi apna phone offf nahin krty...

**Rajat: **Kl rat tu wo tumhary sath thy na...

Haan aur meri un se last bat almost 1 bjy hui tub wo bol rahy thy bus ghar ponch gye hein...

**Shreya: **May be Daya Sir ku pata hu wo kidr hein mein un se pochti hoon...

**Tarika: **Nahin Shreya agar usy pata na hua tu wo upset hu jaye ga...

Don't worry mein direct nahin pochon gi...

**Freddy: **Aik buri khabr hy Rajat Sir...

**Tarika: **Kia hua hy Abhijeet thek hy na...

Woh Abhijeet sir ki gadi highway ky pas mili hy aur kl rat us ka accident hua hy...

**Tarika: **Abhijeet woh thek tu hu ga na...

**Freddy: **Police ka kehna hy wahan sy ju admi mila hy woh Abhijeet sir nahin hein aur wo admi hum us se kuch poch nahin skty ICU ma ha...

**Tarika: **Abhijeet ku kuch nahin hu ga I know kuch nahin hu ga usy...

**Shreya: **Tarika tumhein rest ki zrort hy ghar chalo mere sath...

They reached in Tarika's home...

**Tarika: **Sham hu gyi aur Abhijeet ka kuch pata nahin chal raha Abhijeet kidr hu tum she loudly scream his name...

**Shreya: **Tarika relaxed please...

**Tarika: **Shreya kesy Abhijeet...

Voice comes Tarika...

Abhijeet kahan thy tum pata hy mein kitni preshan thi mujy aik call bhi nhi kr skty aur tumhara phone...

**Abhijeet: **Sory wo mere phone ki battery chali gyi thi aur mein mere aik dost ky sath tha rat batein krty baht der se soya mein aur sbo der se ankh khuli...

**Shreya: **Pr Sir ap ki gadi...

Woh mera hi aik dost ly kr gya tha don't worry abi woh bhi thek hy ab tum jao mein hoon Tarika ky pas...

**Tarika: **Thek hu na Abhijeet...

Tumhare rehty mujy kia hu ga Tarika...Tumhein kuch bhi hony sy phle I wish mujy kuch hu jaye pr tum safe raho hamesha...

Tarika tum...Assshhh she put her fingers on his lips and she rested her head on his chest and snuggles in to his embrace...

**Tarika: **Next time tum kahin bhi jao mujy inform kro gy smjy...

Inform na bhi kia tu I promise jub jub bulao gi aoa ga auj bhi tu tumhari aik pukar pr aya na...

**Tarika: **Agar na aye tu...

Tum pkaro aur mein na aoa aesa kabhi nahin hu ga is janam mein tu woh din aye ga nahin ky jub Tarika bulaye aur Abhijeet na aye I promise tum jab pukaro gi pas pao gi...

As usual Dareya are busy on Video chat...

**Shreya: **Auj mujy ap se aik promise krna hy...

Finally you said this btao kia promise kro gi...

Yehi ky mein apny hr janam mein sirf ap se pyar kron gi mere pyar pr meri rooh pr muj pr agar kisi ka hak hu ga tu woh sirf ap hu gy na ap se pehle kabhi koi dil mein aya aur na bad mein aye ga...

**Daya: **I feel so lucky Shreya to have a lover like you...

Woh tu thek hy ap ku koi promise nahin krna kia???

**Daya: **Oh haan by the way zrori hy kia???

Yes baht zrori hy...

**Daya: **Ok then I promise ky mein hamesha tumhara sath doon ga tum kabhi bhi life ky kisi mod pr akeli nahin rahu gi mein hamesha tumhara sath doon ga...

Aur pyar woh ap hamesha aesy hi nahin kro gy kia???

**Daya: **Haan abi tu sub se zyada pyar tum se krta hoon pr hu skta hy koi aesi ladki meri life mein aa jaye jisy tum se zyada pyar kron...

Her mouth are wide open what Ap really kisi aur ladki ku muj se zyada pyar kro gy...

**Daya: **Haan na after all usey tu meri life mein ana hi hy...

How mean you are jao mujy bat hi nahin krni usi se ja kr kro pyar...

Are Shreya tum na rooth baht jldi jati hu abi wo ayi nahin tu...

**Shreya: **Good night...

Are suno tu pocho gi nahin wo ldki kon hy...

**Shreya: **It's mean ap ki life mein woh ladki hy...

Hy nahin aye gi Shreya hmari beti ju bilkul tum jesi hu gi yehi smile yehi anger yehi andaz wo tum se zyada cute hu gi I know aur mein tumhein us se zyada pyar kron ga I promise...

**Shreya: **Ap na and she feels shy and turned her gaze on other side...

Hi yeah andaz yeah smile ap ki Ada...

**Shreya: **Ap na baht badmash hu gye hein...

Achaaa ji but mein ny tu abi kuch kia nahin kuch kron ga tu hi tu hmari beti...

Dayaaa ap...

**Daya: **Daya ap na baht sweet hu yehi kehna chahti hu na tum...

Ji nahin ap aur masom nahin aesa kuch nahin kehne wali mein...

**Shreya: **Mein tu yeah bol rahi thi ky...

Kuch bhi bolo yeah na kehna ky tum bhi mere hisy ka pyar hmary bety ku du gi kiyun ky hmari sirf beti hu gi bus...

**Shreya: **Ap aesy kesy bol skty hein kahin...

Meri life mein tumhary ilawa aur koi ladki nahin aur meri beti tumhari hi kokh se janam le gi but mein tumhary mamly mein selfish hoon I don't want ky tum muj se zyada pyar kisi ku bhi kro...

**Shreya: **Chahe phir wo hmara apna khon apna beta hu...

**Daya: **Haan...acha suno mein soch raha tha ky hum na hmara honeymoon...

Daya ap yeah sub pause kriye apny plan ku...

Haan but suno tu and they continued their chats and when they drifted the sleep both are don't know...

**To be Continued...**

**Guys it's too long chappy so Dareya and Abhirika lovers drop your long reviews which gives the potential to write more...**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the story...**

**Now drop youe review for this chapter...**

**Thank you so much trio fan** **for your review...**

**Shadow grey** **99 ****Abhi Sir ka romantic version Valentine pr mily ga aik dhamal ky sath so stay tuned with the story and Thank you so much for your review...**

**Popi roy Thank you so much for review...**

**KK I know you loves Abhirika thnk u for your review dear...**

**Thanks to all other guests for your reviews...**

**Sanjeevani** **Gahbiye Chapter is under process and I will try my best to update the chapter on weekend...**


	4. Hug and Kiss Day

**February** **12 Hug day**

Shreya opens her eyes and noticed that a lap top still kept on her lap...

**Shreya(pov): **Rat mein bat krty kub soyi pata hi nahin laga aj tu Daya Sir ny call bhi nahi ki get up Shreya ready hu jao...She is ready to leave her bed when hears the sound of door opening and person comes in the room with bed tea...

Dayaaa Sir ap...she hurriedly leave her bed and hugged him as tight as possible...

**Shreya: **I miss you kitni der laga di any mein itni der bhi koi krta hy kia...

Miss you to Jan aur kan pkad kr sory next time kabhi tumhein chod kr nahi jao ga...

**Shreya: **Ap yahan kub aye mujy jaga lia hota...

Abi thodi der phle aya socha breakfast bana kr tumhein surprise du ga tum khud hi uth gayi...

**Shreya: **Mein bus 5 minute mein shower ly kr ati hoon phir sath mein breakfast krein gy...

Fresh tu mujy bhi hona hy tu mein bhi chalon tumhary sath...

**Shreya: **What ap kesy...

He hold her at back side and rested her hands near her belly button and whispers on her ears...kiyun kia tumhein acha nahi lagy ga mein tumhare sath shower loon??? He slowly moves his hands to feel her and tighten his grip on her stomach making her back rested on his chest...He entangled his right hand on his and other also sensually moves under her waist...her heartbeat is increasing with his movements he removes her hairs a side and brushed his fingers on her neck... she opens her eyes and freed herself with his grip and blushing...

**Shreya: **Ap ku tu office nahin jana mujy office jana hy so mein ja rahi hoon fresh hony...

Tu wohi tu bola donon jaty hein time bhi bach jaye ga aur pani bhi...

**Shreya: **Rehne dein ap guest room mein jayen wahan fresh hu jayen...

Ok baba shower na sahi tumhare liye dress tu mein select kr skta hoon na take a side aj tum wahi pehno gi ju mein decide kron ga and he selected a knee length dress...

What??? yeah phen kr mein office jao gi kia???

**Daya:** Kon bola ky tum office ja rahi hu aj tum kahin nahin ja rahi hu now no more arguments fresh hu kr aoa donon breakfast krty hein...

Mujy idea nahin tha ap itna acha breakfast bana lety hein...

**Daya: **Kiyun tumhein kia laga tha cooking sirf tumhein hi ati hy...

Nahin actually kia hy na mujy blkl nahin ati acha hy na ap ku ati hy so khana order krny ki zrorat nahin hu gi... kia khayal hy???

**Daya: **Baht acha khayal hy...

Ring ring ring

**Daya: **Shreya tumhara phone hy Tarika ki call hy...

**Shreya: **Tarika ki call zror office mein kuch kam hu ga phone mujy dein...

Tum kuch bhi excuse kro but tum aj office nahin jao gi mein phone speaker pr lga raha hoon bat kr lu...

**Shreya****: **Speaker pr kyu kuch personal bat bhi hu skti hy...

Phir tu aur acha hy mein bhi tu suno tum girls kia gossip krti hu ab kro bat...

**Shreya: **Haan Tarika bolo...

Shreya wo na tuj se aik suggestion chaye dekh Abhijeet ku muj se pyar tu hy itna tu pata chal gya hy mujy... but aik problem hy wo bilkul bhi romantic nahin yar I mean romance love intimacy us ky bus ka nahin tu...

Hold on Tarika dekho Abhijeet sir tumhein apny dil ki bat bolein gy mera dil kehta hy itni jaldi bhi kis chez ki hy...

**Tarika: **Haan jldi bhi kia hy 3 sal wait kia abi 2 4 sal aur kr loon gi abi Daya idhar nahin na tu aesa bol rahi hu tum... yad kro us din ju bol rahi thi ky Daya yahan hota tu...(Shreya try to turn off the speaker but Daya is enough smart and hold her hands) tum us ke sath kitna love krti aur hr rat...

**Shreya: **Tarika wait wo Mummy ki call hy phir bat krein gy bye and she cut the call...

**Daya: **Aesa bhi kia bola tum ny Tarika ku ky ju mujy nahin bata skti hu ab tu mein aa gya hoon tum apni sub fantasies ku pora kr skti hu mere sath...

Aesa tu kuch nahin woh bus Tarika tu yunhi mera aesa koi plan nahin...

**Daya:** Kiyun yeah mood swing kahin is liye tu nahin ky mein time se phle aa gya aur tum Valentine pr baht kuch special krna chahti thi...

Aesi koi bat nahin abi chaliye ap rest kijye...

**Daya: **Nahin pehle btao Tarika kia bol rahi thi...

Nooo Daya go hum rat ku bat krein gy na ap rest kro travel bhi kia thak gye hu gy ap...

Ok abi tu ja raha hoon but rat ku pochon ga...

**...**

Door bell rings and Tarika opens her eyes...

**She(pov): **Kon hu ga... meri nend ki band baja di... She try to ignore the bell but it seems that person is don't want to stop ringing the bell... unwillingly she opens the door with half sleepy eyes and little embarrassed to see the person first she looks herself and later the person...

He is also forget to blink his eyes and his eyes tucked on her...She wears a blue silk nighty strap of her nighty are downed on her shoulders while the clothes are barely covers her upper body...When she noticed his gaze she turned and set her strap now her back faced her and he admiring her beauty because the nighty is backless and her short hairs gives him a clear view of her back...

He feels so uneasy desires grow up on his heart to touch her...feel her and expose her beauty...He feels tighten under his and shaked her image in his mind's eye because his mind show exactly the same which he want to do it...He realized something and entered in the house and locked the door behind him...

**Tarika: **Sory Abhijeet wo...I mean...

It's ok don't feel embarrassed mujy shayed abi ana nahin chaye tha but you don't think ky tumhein kisi ky liye bhi aesy door nahin kholna chaye tha I mean koi bhi hu skta tha bahr...

**Tarika: **Haan wo ap bell pr hath rakh kr htana bol hi gye thy so jldi mein yeah sub hu gya...

It's ok abi jldi se ready hu jao mein tumhein leny aya hoon...

**Tarika: **Muje kyu???

What nonsense Tarika yeah bhi koi pochny wali bat hy come on jldi se ready hu kr aa jao am waiting...

**Tarika: **Haan bus abi ayi...

Abhijeet mujy leny aya hy it's means wo mujy kahin bahr ly kr jana chahta hy achy sy ready hoti hoon...konsa dress pehno...She selected a dress for her...

**Abhijeet: **Yeah Tarika bhi na kitni der laga di is ne office ky liye late hu raha hy...

Tarika do fast hamein...he left his sentence incomplete while looking at her...again her looks are killing and attracted towards her... she wears a crop top with skirt and unable to hooked her top because her hand can't reached on her back...

Abhijeet tum...

Haan mein mujy laga tumhein meri help ki zrort hu gi and he forwarded his step while she backs her step but he hold her by waist and pull her she crashed on his chest...her smell is making him dizzy he inhaled her smell and grabbed the back of her head she jerked him lightly and makes some space between them. He embraced her tightly from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder while rubbing his cheeks against her and whisper don't move Tarika and just listen to me...she closed her eyes and feels his movement...you are so beautiful Tarika and most important thing which I kept in my heart...whenever I am thinking about yourself my heart is beating fast and today when I feel you then I realized I can't live without you because you are my last ever love...don't afraid me Tarika we never do anything which you don't like... you can call me whenever you needed my help...

She looked in to his eyes and hugged her by waist he is also tighten his grip on her waist and he moves her hand up on her back and hooked her dress at right place...He pinned her with wall and entangled her hands on above of her head while his head teasingly moves near her ear lobe and her neck...For sometime they kept looking in each other eyes and he freed her one hand while other is still entangled...He tilted her hand gently and looked her red lips which is trembling...

Ring ring ring...their moments are disturbed by the voice of phone call. Abhijeet checked the caller id and answered his phone call...

**Abhijeet: **Tarika mujy jana hu ga urgent meeting hy mera jana baht zrori hy...

Wait mein bhi ati hoon...

**Abhijeet: **Mujy Ahmedabad jana hy kuch kam aa gya hy urgent tu...

Kub wapis aoa gy...

**Abhijeet: **Ja kr hi pata lgy ga tum apna khayal rakhna and he lightly pecked her forehead and left...

Dareya are enjoyed their coffee with little chit chat suddenly Daya remembering something and ask to Shreya...

Shreya bolo na din ku Tarika kia bat kr rahi thi agar mein yahan hota tu tum...

**Shreya: **Kia hy ap ka phir usi bat ku ly kr beth gye hein ap mujy is bary mein bat nahin krni and she left the place...Daya also followed her and entered in her room...

Shreya bat tu tumhein krni hu gi aur mujy btana bhi hu ga I guess tum zror hmari date nights ki planning kr rahi hu gi...

Daya kia hy ap ka haan jub dekho yehi sochty rehty hu and she lightly hit her chest...

Phir se bolo na Shreya abi ju boli thi tum mujy dobara sunna hy...mein ny bola ap kabhi apni sapno ki dunia se bahr bhi aa jaya kro...

**Daya: **Nahin us se pehle ju bola...

Kia???

**Daya: **Mera nam...phir se bolo na Shreya you know tumhare mu se mera nam sunna mujy baht acha lgta hy jub tum mera nam leti hu na tu mujy mere nam se mohabat hony lgti hy...aik bar phir se bolo na he rubbed her lower lip with his thumd...

**Shreya: **Aesa bhi kia hy nam mein ap ka nam hi tu hy...

Tum nahin samjo gi tumhare liye tu sirf nam hy mere liye wo meri dunia hy Shreya...

Bol du gi itni jaldi bhi kia hy???

**Daya: **Mujy late hu raha hy ghar bhi jana hy...

What ghar...nahin aj ap kahin nahin ja rahy yahin ruk jaiye na mere pas...

**Daya: **Shreya mein yahan kesy rat baht hu gyi hy Morning mein phir se aa jaon ga na...

Tu yahan kiyun nahin ruk skty mere pas...

Shreya tum samj nahin rahi hu...

**Shreya: **Sub samj mein aa raha hy mujy ap ku muj pr trust nahin hy yeah khud pr hi trust nahin hy...

Bat trust ki nahin Shreya...

Yehi bat hy ap ku trust hi nahin muj pr thek hy jao ap Good night...

Shreya kia hy tumhara itni jaldi naraz hu jati hu tum janti hu na mein tumhein naraz nahin dekh skta...

**Shreya: **Itni prwa hy meri narazgi ki tu aj ruk jao na yahin mere pas...

Ok as your wish...

Thank you Daya thank you so much and she hugged him...

Acha thek hy ab tum so jao mein bhi ja raha hoon sony...

**Shreya: **Abi sony kahan ja rahy hein abi tu ap ny bola yahin ruko gy tu phir...

Haan yahin hu pr yahan tu nahin so skta na so guest room mein ja raha hoon...

**Shreya: **Ap yahan kiyun nahin so skty aj hum yehi room share krein gy now come...

**February 13 Kiss day**

They both are lying on the bed Shreya rested her head on his chest while he caressing her hairs she also playing with his shirt buttons...

**Shreya: **Aik bat pochon ap ku mere sath rehne mein problem kia hy we are adult and loves each other tu phir...

I know we loves each other but Shreya mein aesa kuch nahin krna chahta jis se bad mein hum donon ku embarrassed hu that's it...

**Shreya: **Means ap ku khud pr trust nahin...

After a pause she looking on him who's also looking deep in to her eyes...bolo na Daya trust nahin kia ap ku khud pr...

**Daya: **Haan nahin hy jub bat tumhari hy tu nahin hy tum jub bhi aesy mere itny karib hoti hu tu mera self control loose hony lgta hy aur kisi ky bhi pas any sy wo effect nahin hota jesa tumhary chony se hota hy aesa kiyun hy don't know...now he leaned closer to her and she also brushed her lips with him and clutched his shirt tightly...she closed her eyes and Daya pulled her close now no space left between them...First he kissed her softly but later his movement grew bolder and he started sucking her lips...She is also responded back with the same passion. They were kissing with full of Love and passion and broke it to catch their breath...She is turned red and hide her face in his chest he moved her head upwards and touched her swollen lips...

She started unbuttoning his shirt and gives a soft sensual kisses on his bare chest...He is moaning under her touch and moves his hand on her back. After some time he turned his position and now she is bottom and he is top of him...

Shreya I think now it's tims to stop...

**Shreya: **Why??? are not you like it...

Yes I love it but it's not the right time for it try to understand and he pecked her forehead...mein ne tumhari bat mani na ab tumhein bhi meri bat manni hu gi aur ache bchon ki trah sona hy Ok...

She nooded her head in yes and hugged each other and drifted in the sleep...

Tarika is sitting on her lounge and starring his picture and dialled his number but the number is still switched offf...She dialled another number and phone received on 3rd ring and a female voice appeared... Hello

**Tarika: **Hello yeah Abhijeet ka number hy na...

Yes number Abhijeet ka hy ap kon???

**Tarika: **Ap kon bat kr rahi hein???

Mein Sunaina Abhijeet ki khas...

**Tarika: **Hello Sunaina... but on the other side it's complete silence...She again dialled a number but it's switched offf...Her head is spinning and fresh tears appeared on her eyes...Voice enhonced her ears mein Sunaina Abhijeet ki khas...

**Tarika(pov): **Wo zror Abhijeet ki koi khas dost hy jis ky liye Abhijeet Ahmedabad gya hy aur mein ne aj tk Abhijeet ka personal phone use nahin kia aur wo ldki wo kesy us ki call attend kr skti hy...

**At Night**

Her land line rings and she attend the call...

**Abhijeet: **Tarika woh mein...

**Tarika: **Tum Abhijeet abi call kyu ki hy yehi btany ky liye ky tum Ahmedabad hi hu abi tk ok fine I know and she cut the call...

After sometimes she feels someone presence in her home and she found Abhijeet standing on her lounge...

**Tarika: **Kiyun aye hu yahan chaly jao abi bhi us Sunaina ky pas...

Abhijeet's heart pinched to see her swollen eyes he just hugged him and patted her back while she shedding all her tears...

**Abhijeet: **Lo pani piyo he gives her a glass of water and making her sit on the sofa and he sitting in front of him and wipes her tears...Koi bhi mere bary mein tumhein kuch bhi boly ga Tarika aur tum us pr believe kr lo gi ky us ne ju bola hy wo such bola hy aur adhi bat sun kr hi itna sary ansooo baha diye wo meri koi khas client bhi tu hu skti hy na...

Tum apni khas client ku khud ka phone use krny ki permission du gy ju right aj tk mujy nahin diya woh us khas client ku do gy why Abhijeet why???

**Abhijeet: **Tarika dehan se meri aur dekho tumhary ilawa meri life mein aur koi nahin hy wo tu chota sa prank tha...

Abhijeet but I don't like pranks because I love you in the core of my heart aj realized hua mein tumhein kisi ky bhi sath share nahin kr skti phir chahy wo Sunaina hu yeah Sakshi hu yeah koi aur...aur tum haan tum tu Ahmedabad mein thy na wapis kesy aa gye...

**Abhijeet: **Wohi tu bata raha hoon tum suno tu na...

Mujy kuch nahin sunna Abhijeet tum kuch bolo hi na tum se zyada bada cheater aur koi nahin aur muj se zyada bada fool tum sub janty thy that I like you Love you but tum...Abhijeet moving his face closer to her and started kissing her lips because he knew Tarika would not stop talking...He kissed her so passionately as thought he would never stop while still she never responded back because she is extreme shocked...After couples of minutes he broke a part and looked in to her eyes...

Abhijeet yeah kia tha???

What do you mean kia tha tumhein nahin pata kia tha...

**Tarika: **No...

It's called romance hamesha hi tu kehti hu mein kitna un romantic hu aj prove hu ga kon un romantic hy...He again leaned closer and captured her lips this time she also responded back with the same passion and hungrily kissing and sucking on his lips and wants to entered on him...he parted his lips and allow her to enter and now they taste each other...He kissed her roughly and hungirly and she also respond with same passion...They broke a part when Oxygen is necessary...She blushing so hard and turned her gaze on other side...

I love it when I making you blush hard...he hold her by chin and kisses on her forehead and cheeks and sucked her tears...

**Abhijeet: **I am sory I don't want to hurt you wo Sunaina tu us time ghar mein thi us ne yunhi...

Sunaina tumhary ghar mein kia kr rahi thi???

**Abhijeet: **Is ky liye mere sath chalna hu ga mere ghar tumhein khud hi pata chal jaye ga...

Abhijeet us rat tum ne party mein bola tha ky tum apna dil us ldki ku du gy ju...aur phir tum ne bat adhori chod di thi aj pori kro na...

**Abhijeet: **Sure...He made her sit on his lape and said...ju mere bary mein sub janti hu gi jisy pata hu ga ky mujy Roses se koi allergy nahin hy ju janti hu gi ky I Love roses and more than I loved the way of antices of my girlfriend that in my absence how she visited in my office and take care of my small things...

**Tarika: **It's mean you know that...

Asssh he sofly kept his finger on her lips aj sirf suno Tarika...

Mein meri life mein sirf usy add kron ga ju janti hu gi ky I am not diabetic patient I just want to share one chocolate with my love one I want to a girl who read my eyes that which thing I want...mein aesi ladki chahta hoon ju janti hu ky...

**Tarika: **Ju janti hu ky tum pyar mein hr din celebrate krna chahty hu is ky liye koi one day yeah week specific nahin hota...ju janti hu ky tum gifts se zyada trust pr believe rakhty hu blind trust jis mein ap ku sirf apny partner ki bat pr believe hu aur kisi pr nahin...tumhein woh ladki chaye ju apna hk jatana janti hu ju tum se apna ap manwana janti hu right...

**Abhijeet: **Right...jub sub janti hu tu phir...

**Tarika: **Mein sub janti hoon Abhijeet but kabhi jtaya is liye nahin ky mein tumhein tumhari space dena chahti thi bus...but tum ny 3 sal wait kiyun kia???

Kiyun ky mein tumhein hurt nahin krna chahta tha mujy mere past ka kuch bhk yad nahin mujy Daya ny sambala hy mein nahin janta meri family kon hy mein kis ka khoon hoon meri koi identity nahin... I don't want ky kl ku meri life mein meri koi aesi pachan samny aye ky jis se tumhein taklif hu tumhein drd hu ky tum ny pyar bhi kia tu aesy insan se jis ki family hi nahin koi identity nahin...I don't want ky tumhein kisi ku jawab dena pady ky tum ne aesy insan se pyar kia mein sub brdashat kr skta hoon tum pr koi ungali uthaye wo sehn nahin kr skta idhr drd hota hy and he pointing on his heart...

Abhi look at me mere liye tumhari identity kafi hy tum Abhijeet hu bus mujy aur kuch nahin chaye sirf tumhara sath chaye tumhara pyar mujy sirf tumhari zrort hy bus...

**Abhijeet: **Baht der kr di na dil ki bat bolny mein baht intezar kraya na...

She nooded her head in no and lightly pecked her Forehead...

Thank you so much Tarika for understanding me...

**Tarika: **Ab chalein...

Kahan...

**Tarika: **Abhi kia hy abi tu bola tha tumhary ghar jana hy...

Oh haan let's move...

**To be Continued...**

**So it's time to Review... Read and review that how is it...Hope so you like it so now please do review...**

**Thank you so much for dear readers and reviewers...**

**Thank you so much ABHIRIKA JAI for your review...**

**Thank you rida and this chapter also have the Romance of both couples so tell me how is it and remaining chapters are also include their romance...**

**Thank you so much KK well tell me Abhirika kiss and emotions kesy thy...Hope so you like this chappy...**

**Thank you so much Popi roy for your review...**

**Thank you so much Govind Agarwal chapter include on Dareya romance and their scenes hope so you love it yes I have a plot on Purely Dareya base soon I will starting it...**

**Thank you so much Suhashini for your review...**

**Also thanks to all other guests for your reviews...**

**Now drop your review for this chapter...**

**It's time to Review...**


	5. Valentine's Special

**February 14 Valentine's Day**

Tarika ab apni ankhein band kr lu aur jub tk mein nahin bolon ga tum ankhein nahin kholo gi...

But hum kahan ja rahy hn tum tu mujy tumhary ghar le jany waly thy na...

**Abhijeet: **Hum hmary ghar hi ja rahy hein but tum ankhein nahin kholo gi...

Hmary ghar???

**Abhijeet: **Haan of course mera ju bhi hy woh tumhara hi tu hy...

Agar aesa hy tu thek hy aj se ju mera hy woh tumhara bhi...

Nahin Tarika itni jald bazi na kru mein ne baht soch kr yeah fasla kia hy ky aj se ju mera hy woh sub tumhara hy...but I know tum ne abi asa kuch nahin socha...

**Tarika: **Tum kesy keh skty hu yeah...

Sahi wakt any du btaon ga now closed your eyes and he also rounded his arm around her waist and hold her hand in his other hand...Tarika dehan se ab next stairs hn ju tumhein utarni hein...

Abhijeet tumhare ghar mein tu aesi koi jaga nahin jahan stairs nechy utarni hu...

**Abhijeet: **Believe hy na muj pr tu bus kuch seconds wait kr lu...bus aa gye hum hmari destination pr ab apni ankhein khol lu...She slowly opens her eyes and amazed to see the scenario...It's full moon night and the place is fully decorated near the pool... table and chairs for two also places on there and the whole place decorated with red and white baloons and fresh flowers and the source of light are candles and moon light...

Amazing it's so beautiful I can never watch such kind of arrangements...It's so beautiful Abhijeet...

**Abhijeet: **Yes it's beautiful but tum se zyada nahin now come with me...

Abhi yeah ghar kis ka hy yeah ghar tumhara tu nahin...

**Abhijeet: **Bola tu yeah ghar hmara hy haan yeah mera nahin hy hmara hy hum donon ka Tarika...

Tu tum yeah sub preparation mein busy thy aur mujy laga ky...

**Abhijeet: **Ky mein us Sunaina ky sath hoon wo usy tu mein ne bulaya tha suggestion ky liye wo mujy zyada idea nahin na k girls ku kis trah ka sub pasand hota hy...so mein kuch aesa krna chahta tha ju tumy pasand bhi aye aur unique bhi hu...

Means yeah idea us ka tha...

**Abhijeet: **Nahin us ny bus suggest kia ky decoration mein fresh flowers hony chayn and balloons red and white bus yeah pool side ka idea sirf mera tha I always want a place jahan sirf hum hoon aur 3sri chez hmara pyar hu aj meri aik wish pori hu gyi hy...

Means tumhari koi aur wish bhi hy ju abi tk pori nahin hui she asked...

Haan itni badi si dunia mein bus aik choti si wish hy meri he replied...

Wo kia???

He pulled her closer while she places her hands on his chest he holds her by waist while the back of other hands are moves on her cheeks...She closed her eyes and feels his warmth near her lips...Would you really want to know my desire...

Hmmm...She replied while he feels her ragged breath...he touches his nose with him and said I just want to making you mine...wants to feel you taste you touch you everywhere...She instantly opens her eyes and directly looking in his eyes which shows pure love it's not lust it's just love and the desire to feel her touch her and making love with her...She removes her hands and feels so nervous although she loves with him but she can't expect this thing...She never feels bad or any kind of disappointment but she feels so nervous...

For a moment he is awaited for her reply but later he spoke don't be need to nervous it's just my desire it's dream which I saw every night it's my wish which needs more time I know...Don't be nervous or afraid with me it's ok I can understand what you feel...I know tum soch rahi hu ky aesy achank yeah sub...

Haan just for this reason I mean aj se pehle tum kabhi mere pas bhi nahi aye aur aj achanak yeah sub...

**Abhijeet: **Mein ny kahin suna tha us se kabhi kuch na chipao jisy ap khud se zyada chahty hu is liye sirf such bolon ga...I Love you when we met in Daya's birthday party and this love is increasing day by day that's why my heart have some dreams...Yesterday when I looked you touch you feel you then the desires of my heart is more increasing so I just thought...anyway Tarika you are my love not lust and don't afraid with me...now come our dinner is awaiting and he protectively rounded his arm around her waist and headed towards the round table where dinner and red wine takes place...

He removes the wine bottles and glass and places a soft drink for them...You know Tarika this drink is my favorite aj taste kro aur btao ky kesi hy aur yeah khana mein ny hum donon ki pasand ka order kia tha wo kia hy na cooking tu meri itni achi hy nahi tu socha order kr loon...

**Tarika: **Haan acha hy aesy bhi mein ny lunch bhi nahin kia...

Janta tha mein...by the way pocho gi nahin ky mein ny khana hum donon ki pasand ka order kiyun kia I mean aj ki chief guest tu tum hu so sub tumhari pasand ka hona chaye tha na hein na...

**Tarika: **Oh hn yeah tu mein ne socha hi nahin abi bata du...aur yeah bhi btao ky wine bottle side pr kiyun rakhi Abhijeet...

Wo wine I thought us ki zrort nahin so side pr kr di check this soft drink it's good for us... aur you know mein ny bhi mera lunch skip kr dia tha itni sari preparation ju krni thi tu baht bok lagi thi aur mein yeah sub sirf tumhari pasand ka nahin kha skta tha that's why...

**Tarika: **Very smart haan...kafi kam kia na tum ny...

Tumhary liye bhi kam rakha hy abi khany ky bad mujy meri special hot coffee tum hi bana kr du gi ju hum wahan terrace pr beth kr piyen gy...

**Tarika: **Terrace pr kiyun yahan kiyun nahin...

Nahin terrace pr beth kr khuli hawa mein coffee piny ka ju maza hy wo yahan piny ka nahin na...

**Tarika: **Yeah tu hy...

Are yeah kia tum tu zyada khana le bhi nahin rahi dekho mein ne mera khatam bhi kr lia aur tum...

**Tarika: **Haan wo bus tumhari batein sun rahi thi...

Haan mein janta hoon mein baht achi batein krta hoon na...and she thought till then she never understand him means how easily she changed her mood and mind with little chit chat and also thinks that why she feels so nervous whether she wants him...What's wrong with him...

**...**

She just comes out after taking the shower and now checked her wardrobe she is so confused for choosing the dress...What's the hell is this aik dress hi tu decide krna hy aur woh bhi nahin hu raha muj se...Just then her landline rings but she completely ignores it and select a dress for her and checked it in front of mirror...No no no not at all this colour is boring...again her landline rings and without wasting the time she wears a dress which is front of her eyes and ran in the lounge and thinks may be the call is important...but vain when she reached in the lounge again the phone stop ringing and she is really frustrated with this...

Now she headed towards the room when she hears the sound of footsteps and found Daya in her lounge...

**Shreya: **Daya ap yahan...

Kia Shreya hr bar tum mera tumhein surprise deny ka plan spoil kr deti hu...

**Shreya: **Ab mujy thodi na pata hy ky ap ka asa kuch plan hy bhi ky nahin...anyway come mein coffee bnany ja rahi thi piyo gy ap...

Yes why not...

Ok then come with me now she turned and her bare back exposed in front of him...zip of her dress is undone he just stared her back and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under her dress...He really don't know that what is the reason behind it may be she purposfully undons the zipper of her dress...

Daya aa jao coffee ready hy...

Shreya mere yahan any se exactly phle tum kia kr rahi thi...

**Shreya: **Ap kiyun poch rahy hein...

Ju pocha us ka jawab du bus...

**Shreya: **Nothing much shower lia bus aur and she realized that she just wearing a dress and zipper of her dress is undone...Sooory Daya wo jldi mein dress ku set nahin kia and she try to reach her hand on her backed and zipped her dress and noticed his gaze which is fixed on her...He is just starring her... her wet hairs pink lips hint of her cleavage...Both are sipped their coffee...

**Shreya: **Daya aesy kia dekh rahy hn...He is standing in front of him and touched her lips...Your pink lips I loved them I love your natural pink lips and blush on your face...A wave of pleasure hitting her when she feels his weight which moves against her and his hand teasingly moves on her neck...He wanted to touch her lips so he cupped her face and kissing her hungrily and passionately while her hands moves on his hairs...This kiss was so sensuous and deep...She moaned hardly because he is hungrily kissing and sucking her lips...They broke a part when Oxygen is necessary for both of them...

**Daya: **You are so beautiful I really love your natural look and blush and he touched her cheeks...

You know I am also falling in love with you when you lovingly starring me and wants me and madly love with me...she replied

They looked at each other and apart the distance which is between them...Their forehead touched and now they rubbed their noses while he putt his hands on her bare shoulder...She put her hands on his chest and opening hia top three buttons of his shirt and moved her right hand on his chest...She lifted her head and kissed on his cheeks while her hand is still moves on his chest...She placed a soft kisses on her neck and bite him on his sensitive area...Now he moaned her name and pulled her more closer and rounded her hands on his waist...She again brushed her lips against him and they shared a passionate kiss...

When they broke he is so amazed while starring her chest... the ups and downs of her chest making him crazy her eyes are still closed and he noticed her harder nipples under her shirt...He wants to touched him but the moment is disturbed by the voice of clouds and thunderstorm with this heavy rain starting...She hugged him instantly...Daya yeah thunderstorm mujy is se baht dar lgta hy...relaxed mein hoon na and he patted her back...chalo hum room mein chlty hein but before they left the place the bloody power cuts comes their way...

**Daya: **Shit this power cut...Shreya btao candles kidr hein mein jalata hoon...

Candles haan woh wahan first cabinet mein hein...first he turned on the flashlight of the phone and with the help of this lighten the candles...Chalo ab...

Daya wait a moment ap ku bok lagi hu gi na...

**Daya: **Hein yeah tumhein abi yeah khayal kesy aa gya dinner tu tumhein bnana ata nahin...

Haan but mein ne ap ky liye kuch bnaya hy ap chalo mein ly kr ati hoon...

She comes with a heart shaped cake which is beautifully decorated and looks yummy...

**Daya: **Wao Shreya dikhny mein tu baht acha hy hope so taste bhi acha hu...

Yeah tu cut krny pr ho pta chaly ga na chalo mil kr cut krty hein...

**Daya: **Woh tu thek hy but tumhein isy bnany ka khayal kesy aa gya...

Woh ap ny mere liye pora week baht special bnaya so it's just little attempt which I do...

**Daya: **Thank you so much aur tum yeah sub na bhi kro tu yourself is so special for me...Later they both cut the cake...

**Daya: **Isey pehly mein taste kron ga...

No Daya meri first try hy pata nahin kesa hu ga so pehle mein try kron gi mujy pata hy kesa bhi hu ga ap tu kuch bolo gy nahin...

**Daya: **Ok hum donon aik hi time mein taste krty hein and they both feeds each other...

**Shreya: **What is this is mein meetha tu hy hi nahin mein ne tu kitna dala bhi but...

**Daya: **Don't be sad cake bht sweet hy Shreya and I wish ky tum hi mujy yeah khilao bhi...

**Shreya: **Are you sure ap ku psnd aya...

Daya kissed her hands and said haan baht zyada ab jub tum apny hathon se khilao gi tu sweet bhi lagy ga...

**Shreya: **Thank you so much muiy itna special feel krany ky liye otherwise I know cake kuch acha nahin bana...

**Daya: **Special tu mujy tum ny feel kraya hy Shreya aj tk kisi ne mere liye aesy special kuch nahin bnaya jesa tum ny kia believe me today am so happy and he hugged her and she feeds her a cake and with every bite she is also kissed her hands and he is also feeds her a cake and at the end he licked her fingers where the cake sticks...

**Daya: **Although it's best sweet which I taste...

Just best yummy nahin hy kia???

Oh hoon he nooded his head in Nooo...

Her face falls...

**Daya: **Pocho gi nahin yummy kia hy???.

**Shreya: **Kia hy???

Tumhara taste and he lightly packed her lips...This taste is so yummy...

Daya ap na...She feels so shy and hide her face in his chest...

**...**

After dinner Tarika extended her hands and poured a wine in the glass...He is unaware because he is busy with the last bite of his ice cream...After finishing this he noticed she sipped her wine glass...

Tarika what are you doing???

Drink baby...

**Abhijeet: **What...leave it Tarika you don't need it...

Abhi I want to drink it...

**Abhijeet: **Nooo Tarika dekho...

Tum dekho Abhijeet I am already finished the one glass and this one is second...Now Abhijeet noticed the wine bottle which is half vacant and she touched his lips with her and moves her fingers on his face and moves down...He lightly jerked her hand and hold her by shoulders...Tarika hosh mein aoa it's not right you don't want it then why you can do it??? What is this???

It's Love Abhi and I want it...

**Abhijeet: **Nahin tum abi apny hosh mein nahin hu so just come with me and drink this lemon juice...

Nooo...

Tarika take it please...

Abhijeet bola na I just want the Love making and she again cupped his face and kissed him passionately...

**To be Continued...**

**Sooo now there are only one chapter remaining which is based on your suggestion...If you guys wants to read the intimacy scenes of both the couples so chapter include such kind of stuff otherwise remaining chapter is just simple and romantic which include their lite moments and Nok Jok now decision is your's guys...**

**Guys pleaseee do review that which thing is best now decision is your's if you guys wants to read intimate scenes then do review any other suggestions are also welcomed...So now it's time to Review guys...**

**Read the chapter and share your views for remaining chapter...**

**_Govind Agarwal Thank you so much for your review yes I will try to write according to your choice well plot thoda different tha but I will try to write according to your choice...Now also do review for remaining chapter..._**

**_Thank you so much HIDEnSEEK for your review and yes of course Abhi Sir kub tk apna pyar chipa skty thy woh bhi Tarika ji ky agey...Hope so you also liked this chapter and also do your suggestion for remaining chapter..._**

**_ABHIRIKA JAI Thank you so much for your review now give your suggestion for remaining chapter..._**

**_Hey Riya bundle of thanks dear am happy that you loved my stories means a lot for me really thanks a lot dear and if you love Dareya then gives your suggestion for remaining chapter..._**

**_Popi Roy Thank you so much for liking the chapter and couple scenes also thanks for your review now also do review if you have any suggestion for coming chapter..._**

**_Rida Don't worry soon I will updating purely Dareya based story...Now if you have any suggestion regarding Dareya then leave the review..._**

**_Kavya Dear Thank you so much for your review and dear mostly my stories and OS include on Dareya and don't worry am also updating the new stories... Now leave your suggestion for coming chapter..._**

**_Also thanks to all other guests for your reviews...bundle of thanks dear ones..._**

**_Hey KK Thank you so much for your review yeah I know you can just read Abhirika... you know when I read your review then I also loved the chapter sometimes the reviews giving us a power to write more and I really love your review how beautifully you concluded their Love...Just loved your review now also leave your review for this chapter and if you have any kind of suggestion for remaining chapter then do review dear..._**


	6. Love Making

**Hello Friends...**

**Here the last chapter of the story which is rated for M...well according to your reviews most of the people wants to intimate scenes of both the couples...So this chapter include the intimate scenes of the couple and also rated for M...if you can't handle such kind of material then just read the last paragraph of the chappy...Guys I will again repeated that the chapter include bold scenes and rated for M so read at your own risk...**

**Here at Abhirika side...**

Tarika passionately kissing on him and he also lost his control...her moves her looks and bold acts are also invited him to forget everything and just making love with him...somehow he controlled on her emotions and makes some distance between them and prepared a lemon drink for her...mean time he feels that she hugged her from backside...He holds her by shoulder and try to drink her juice but vain...she take offf her jacked and through her a side and seductively moves her fingers on his face...he hold her by shoulders and they kept looking in each other's eyes when suddenly the weather changed and it started pouring both of them. She clutched her collar and leaned closer to him and rubbed her cheeks with him...rain drops falling on them which is also increasing the desire with their bodies...Both are get drenched completely he looked her perfect figure which is clearly visible under the rain drops...

He jerked his thoughts which comes in his mind and lifted her in bridal style and making their way to the bedroom she is also rounded her hands on his neck and starring him lovingly...He making her lay on the bed and turned when she holds her hand...

Abhi where are you going please come...

He settled in front of her and tucked her hairs behind the ear and looked in her eyes and said...You are not in your senses Tarika and I don't want to hurt you so it's better to going for sleep...

But I want something else please Abhi...

Nooo Tarika I think at that time you should must change your clothes and going for sleep...

Tum muj se pyar nahin krty na Abhijeet isi liye aesa bol rahy hu na...

Pyar krta hoon aur sirf tum se krta hoon but abi jldi se change kr lo tumhein thand lg jaye gi...

**Tarika: **Mere pas yahan extra dress tu hy nahi tu...

Wait mein deta hoon aj ky liye kam chala lo and he gives her a dress...abi mein hum donon ky liye coffee lata hoon tum change kr lu...

After some times he comes with the two cup of coffee and amazed while watching him in his clothes...she wears his black track pants and blue T shirt...she was looking damn cute in his dress so he can't stop to starring her and take offf her eyes...he comes in reality with the voice of clouds and gives her a coffee...After finishing their coffee he wants to leave the place when she calling her name...Abhijeet tum mere pas ruk tu skty hu na...I don't want that you leaves me alone and she also holds his hand and leaned closer to him but he lightly pushed her and cupped her face and pecked her forehead...No Tarika mein yahin hoon kahin nahin ja raha but please stop this which you wants with me and he settled a blanket on her...

**...**

**Here at Dareya side...**

Daya lighten the candles in the whole room while Shreya changing her night dress and also standing along with him...

Ap ku barish baht pasand hy kia???

**Daya: **Haan pasand tu hy...

Tu thek hy na chaliye hum balcony mein chalty hein na mujy barish mein bheegna baht pasand hy...

**Daya: **Abi tu tumhein clouds se dar lag raha tha aur abi tumhein bheegna bhi hy...

Haan dar tu abi bhi lag raha hy pr baarish bhi pasand hy na aur abi dar kam hy ap hu na mere sath and she holds his arm and rested her head on his shoulder...

**Daya: **Mein hamesha tumhary sath hoon...

Tu hum bahr barish mein chalty hein na...

Shreya tumhein thand lag jaye gi...

**Shreya: **Ap hu na mujy warm krny liye...

He starring her when understand the hidden meaning of her statement...

They enjoyed the rain with little chit chat when he noticed that she is standing so closer with him as their no space between them and also rubbed her shoulder with his hand...he coveres her shoulders with his jacket...

I don't need this jacket she said...

Tumhein thand lg rahi hy...

Tu ap hu na...she leaned closer and kissing him hungrily...he is also responded with the same passion and dragged him in the room while his hand still moves on her back...He broke a part and his arms held her waist tightly and parted the distance...she clutched his shoulders now his lips moves on his ear lobe and sucking her his lips moving on her neck her jaw and left his love mark...she arced her neck for his better access...she is so distracted with his way that how his hands explored her body and spontaneously touched with him...

His hands reached on her back and opening the knot of her dress...Blood rushed on her cheeks when she feels his sensous touches...Every feeling was new and exciting for her because it's her first time and she is inexperienced such kinds of intimacy...she pushed him with wall and removed his shirt...she looked at his bare chest and started kissing and sucking her chest while his hands moves on her bare shoulder...He pulled her with full strength and moves his body against her...the friction is delicious...he groaned when he feels her taught nipples on his chest...she biting her own lips when she feels harder against her thigh...wetness pool also around between her when she feels him...

He looked in his eyes and whispered stop biting your lips it turns me on...her hand reached between them and lightly pressed his bulge...Shreya he moaning his name and she is able to hears her ragged breath and her name which sound so delicious his eyes are closed to feel her touch...she opens the zipper of his paint and teasingly moves her hand...She wanted him they wants each other...he roughly kissing on her lips and biting her lips...Continuing to kiss her his free hand moves under her shirt and gently squeezed her breast making moan hardly under the kiss...He removes her dress and gently making lying on her bed and also removes his paint...now only tiny clothes covers their body...

His hands messaging her breasts and teasing her...she unhooked it and he gently removes it and starring her perfect figure and her creamy skin...His hands pulling pinching and twisting her nipples why she moaning his name...delicious he commented while his tongue explored her upper body...then moved towards her stomach and kissing and sucking her belly button and moves down...his hands touched her inner thigh and looked her and smirked...she gives her a smile of assurance...he gently removes their undergarments and covers their naked bodies...she closes her eyes and biting her lips when feels his touch on her womanhood...she forget to taking her breath he is also noticing her expression and touched him to want to know that either she is ready or not...

he parted her legs and starting kissing and sucking her lips and also entering with her...she feels slightly pain and stop kissing...tears are also formed on her eyes...he sucked her tears and slow down and later pacing his speed when feels she is normal...she wrapped her legs around her waist...after sometimes both are breathing heavily when orgasms hitted them...he lying on top of her and asked are you alright...while she tightly embraced him...her body is aching but she feels so good she feels her self complete she feels so lucky...

**Morning 9 am...**

She opens her eyes and feels slight pain on her head and scream with pain...

Good Morning Tarika uth gayi tum...

**Tarika: **Good Morning pr mera sr itna bhari kyu hu raha hy aur mein yahan kub ayi mujy pata hi nahin chala...

Pata lagy ga bhi nahin tumhein khud ka hosh thodi tha lo piyo isy aur yeah pain killer bhi lu better feel kro gi...and I think agar is ky bad hot shower lu gi tu acha feel kro gi...

Wo tu tum sath hu tu hi lu gi na...

**Abhijeet: **What??? Abi bhi tumhara hang out utra nahin...

Mein thek hoon kuch nahin hua mujy...

**Abhijeet: **Agar thek hu tu yad ker ky btao rat ma kia kuch kia tum ne...

Mujy sub yad hy Abhijeet itni bhi nahin pi thi mein ne ky mujy kuch yad na hu...

**Abhijeet: **Haan tu thek hy...acha abi utho breakfast krty hein phir you know na sham mein party hy...

Haan sub yad hy mujy bus 15 minutes du mein fresh hu kr ati hoon...

She noticed her self in his clothes and calling his with high pitched voice...Abhijeet...

He comes towards him...Tarika kia hua are you alright na aesy chilayi kiyun...

**Tarika: **Yeah tumhara dress yeah kesy kl rat kia hua ju mujy yad nahin...

Oooh yeah dress nahin nahin tumhein tu sub yad tha na tu phir yeah yad kiyun nahin...ab kia hu skta hy abi tu ju hona tha wo hu gya...

**Tarika: **Tum jhot bol rahy hu na aesa kuch nahin hua I know tum meri permission ky bina aesa kuch kro gy nahin...

permission oh haan yeah tu hy pr kitna roka mein ny tum ku tumhein tu meri sunni hi nahin thi tu mein kia krta haan...

**Tarika: **Abhi yeah ju tum bhol rahy hu sub jhot hy na...

I wish jhot hota pr tum...tum tu tum hu na aesi boldness I can't believe mein bhi kahan tk khud pr control kr skta tha nahin rakh sak...

She cut him in mid way and clutched his collar...pr tum ny control kia Abhijeet mein ne kitna try kia but tum ny every time bina mujy hurt kiye mujy khud se dour kia and I love this way you have a control on yourself but now I can't take control on myself and she leaned closer to him while he pressed his lips with her and kissing and sucking her hardly...The kiss was so urgent sensuous and deep that it made her head spin...she moaned hardly as he hungrily kissed on her neck and her hands roaming on his hairs...

Oooh you are so beautiful you have no idea how long I have awaited for this and finally now it comes...Aaah she let out a moan under his sweet torcher...The desire inside him is now taking out of control...He pushed her against with the wall and slid her leg between them as she is unable to move and his thight hardly touching her core which creates a delicious friction...

Do you want me to stop he whispered in her ears if tou want then...and he looked in her eyes...she merely smiled and crushed her lips on his and kissing him passionately and also demanding to entering him and he parted his lips for allowing him...Wasting no more time he takes offf her shirt she also doing the same...he pulled the bra strap down and his hands pressing her breasts hardly...Moving her hairs a side he planted a sensuol kisses on her neck while is other hand still gripped on her breasts and pulling pinching and massaging her...After a moment he slow down while licked her nipple...a sharp cry escaped on her mouth and she leaves her nails mark on her back and pressed her head...Aaah Ab Abhi don't slow down...she squirmed under his touch...

She was getting close because his hands expert to touching her right places...Her breaths now more ragged and heavier which driving him crazy and turn him on...her entire body is tangling with desire and demanding more wild and desperate and making him more excited...roughness of his mouth creating the exact fraction which she want and his expert hands also working with same passion which she want...She hugged him tightly and came with scream her body shaking with pleasure...Both are panting hardly and she through her head on his chest while he also panting hard and catch his breath...You are so responsive I really Love you he whispered while she just hide her face on his chest...

He moves her hands down and touched her down he slowly removed the clothes on here and moves his hands between her thighs and really close to her womenhood tip of her fingers sensually moves in her inner thighs she can't taking control on herself and arced her back and unable to open her eyes anymore...close your eyes and just feel the love which you want...Without any warning he dipped his finger in the front of her...she moaning loudly and bite her lips hardly...while he slowly circling her clit and worked with his fingers...You are so wet he said and now removes his fingers...please don't stop I want more...what do you want...I want you to inside me and wants to show yourself inside me right now...

He picked her up in bridal style and headed towards their bed where he removes the clothes and climbed her up and put herself between her legs by teasing his menhood on her womanhood and started teasing her...Abhi please...she can't bear all this which he doing so she said...Abhi don't tease me like this I want to show yourself inside me...sure he again started kissing her breasts and slowly entered in him and blocked his lips with her...he slowly started to move in and out and also looked her expression which now become normal...after that both are lying next to each other while breathing heavily...he looked in her eyes and asked...are you alright...M fine and happy to thank you so much and cuddled him...After some minutes she feels that he sleeping peacefully in her arms...

**...**

She slowly opens her eyes and watches her love lying in her arms although it's best morning of her life...she try to removes his handa but he hugged her tightly and burried his face in her arms and inhaled her smell...

Good Morning ap uth gaye...

Hmmm he replied...

Shreya are you fine na I mean...

I am perfectly fine why do you ask again and again even I felt great feeling you inside me...

He hugged her more tightly and speaks now you are mine forever...

Yes I am always your forever...

**Daya: **That feeling is so good...

Acha ab bus uthiye fresh hu jaiye...

**Daya: **Itni jaldi bhi kia hy aj tu pora din hy...

Ap shayed bol rahy hein aj sham mein party hy jis mein ap ka hona baht zrori hy us ky liye late nahi hona...

**Daya: **I don't want to attend any party...

Daya leave me ok ap na jao mujy tu jana hy party mein After all party rakhi hi ap ky liye gyi hy so mujy late nahin hona...

Kia hy Shreya bus 2 minutes...

No way...just get fast ap ky clothes washroom mein rakh rahi hoon 15 minutes bad mujy breakfast table pr milo ap...

Kia hy yar abi wife bani nahin and orders he murmured...sahi bolta hy Freddy shadi ker ky banda phans jata hy...

Daya thek hy agar ap ku nahin uthna tu sote rahiye aj rat ky liye no Good night kiss understand...

Are re Shreya aesy kesy am just coming...and he instantly leave the bed and ran in the washroom while she is smiling because he forget his towel...

She knocked on the door...Daya yeah towel rakha hy bed pr ly lijya ga...but he never responded...I think inhein suna nahin dobara bolti hoon she again knocked on the door when someone pulled her inside...Daya what is this...

It's love...my love and he pressed her lower lip with his thumb...Daya leave na...

Are ab itna kia sharmana sub tu hu gya hmary beech...

**Shreya: **Haan wohi mein dekh rahi hoin baht badmash hu gye hn ap mujy phir se change krna pady ga sara bhigo diya mujy...

No problem my Love and he turned on the shower which poured both of them and they again looked in each other eyes and continued their romance session...

**...**

Clock rings and he opens his eyes and looked at watch which shows 12 pm he looked next to him the bed is vacant so he getting freshen up and making his way in the kitchen where she is busy making special meal for both of them and again she wears his trouser and T shirt...he approached behind her entangled his hands with him and making her back rested on his chest...she gulped with this act and try to backed offf but he is never want to leave him...

Good Morning Love...

Abhi look at watch its noon...

What ever I don't care...

**Tarika: **Ok but please leave me...he comes in front of her and starring her she is looking super hot in his dress...

**Tarika: **Kia dekh rahy hu...

My dress is suits you more than me...

**Tarika: **Yes I also thought the same so that's why I choose this one and now this dress is mine...

That's not fair I want to use this dress and feels your presence in your absence...

**Tarika: **Abi tumhein mujy feel krny ky liye in sub ki kia zrorat hy you already touched my soul...

And I love your soul more than you and he try to leaned closer but she pushed him...Nooo Abhi chalo yeah table set kro phir hamein ready hona hy sooo do fast...

**Abhijeet: **Hmmm girlfriend bani nahin ky order session start hu gye...

Kia hua tum ny kuch bola...

Meri aesi majal kahan ky mein ap ky agey kuch bolon Tarika ji...

**Tarika: **Sound good now let's start brunch...

**...**

**At Party hall**

Everyone is gathered in the party which is given by Duo because their company get the important projects and also completed their previous projects...All are busy with gossips and enjoy the party. Party is full of swing but our Duo and their ladies are missing...

**Rajat: **Yeah Daya Sir aur Abhijeet Sir abi tk kiyun nahin aye auj se pehle tu kabhi late nahi hoye...

**Purvi: **Kahin kuch important kam tu nahin aa gya Shreya aur Tarika bhi tu nahin hein...

**Rajat**: Really wo donon bhi nahin hein wao...

**Sachin: **Yes finally these four are missing...

**Rajat: **And that's so good...

**Kajal: **What is mein acha kia hy...

**Freddy: **Mein bhi yehi soch raha hoon...

**Sachin: **Tum tu samjty hu na Vivek...

Yes I can understand after all...

**Rajat: **After all he is also spent a quality time with Tasha...and all are laughing...

**Freddy: **Mein tu abi bhi nahin samja...

**Sachin: **Pechy dekho Freddy sub samj aa jaye ga and they all looked where Sachin pointed and they noticed our Abhirika is entered in the hall and holds each other hands and looks gorgeous with black attire both are wearing same colour and looks perfect with each other...

They also joined their colleagues where everyone said congrats them...

**Abhijeet: **Thank you so much but yeah success ap sub logo ki waja se hi mili hy hamein...

**Rajat: **Are Sir us success ku chodiye na wo tu guzr gyi hum tu ap ku new success pr congrats bol rahy hn finally ap aur Tarika na confess kr hi lia that you loves each other...

**Sachin: **Sir we are happy for you...

Haan thank you so much...

**Freddy: **Sir aik aur bat hy ap business mein progress ky sath ab apni personal life mein bhi achi progress kr rahy hein carry on Sir...While all other are suppressed their laugh and Abhijeet confused that how they behave like this...

He excused with him and met with his other friends...

**Sachin****: **Abhijeet Sir aa tu gaye pr Daya Sir tu lagta hy Shreya ku ly kr aney bhi nahin waly...

**Rajat: **It's love change aj se pehle Daya Sir ku sirf kam dikhta tha...

**Purvi: **Abi sirf Shreya dikhy gi...

**Vivek: **Sir it's change na ab wo hmary sath kam aur Shreya ky sath zyada dikhein gy...

Haan jesy tum lunch time mein office mein kam aur Tasha jy sath zyada dikhty hu...

They turned towards the source of voice where Dareya is standing and also looked cute with each other and wearing red which suits them...

**Rajat: **Hello Sir Good evening...

Good evening...

**Daya: **Haan tu Vivek tum kia keh rahy thy continue kro...

Sir mein tu yeah soch raha hoon hamein lgta tha ap office mein sirf kam dekhty hein pr ap tu aur bhi baht kuch dekhty thy...

**Daya: **Haan acha hy achy sy tang khench lu tum log bhi meri...

Daya kia ap bhi kiyun tang krty hein usy...

**Vivek****: **Are Shreya wao aik din mein itna change Daya Sir se Daya not bad...

**Daya: **Dekh lu Shreya ab zara apni side clear kro...

**Tarika: **Clear kia krna acha hy na Daya ku bhi time rehty ehsas tu hu gya...

**Vineet: **Means Daya Sir ki bhi progress achi hy but Sir ap Abhijeet sir se thoda pechy hein...

**Abhijeet: **Chota hy muj se aik step pechy rahy tu hi acha hy...

**Sachin: **Aur Sir ap jis speed sy ja rahy hn baht jald ap Freddy ki line mein aa jayen gy...

Meantime someone calling Duo and they excused them...

**Rajat: **Tu Shreya zra btao gi tumhari is blush ka secret kia hy???

**Tarika: **Secret btaye nahin jaty...

**Purvi: **Haan Tarika jesy tum ny nahin btaya ky tumhara ghar tu Abhijeet sir ky ghar se dour hy phir tum donon sath kesy aa gaye...

**Tarika: **Wo tu hum...

**Sachin: **Tarika sach tu hum sub ku pata hy so rehne du cover up ku wo kia hy na hum ne dekha tum donon kesy hall mein aye aur Abhijeet Sir ku dekh kr tu sub smj aa jata hy...Tarika and Shreya observed him while all others are laughing and when Tarika is realized she is also blushed hard...

**Daya: **Abhijeet kia bat hy lgta hy Tarika ky sath tumhari perfect night guzri haan...

Acha Daya tu ab tu bhi meri tang khenchy ga ju khud Shreya ky sath... haan dekha mein na Parking mein tu aur Shreya haan...and Daya remembering his kiss...

**Daya: **Oh wo tu Shreya ki blush ku miss kr raha tha tu socha us ki natural blush ku dekh loon...

Haan tum ju kru wo thek hy aur tum tu yahan parking mein hi busy tha mein na aesa tu kuch kia nahin...

**Daya: **Haan wo kia hy na tu na ju kiya wo tu sub ku hi dikh raha hy...

Means...is se pehle Sachin bhi kuch aesa hi bol raha tha mein samja nahin...

**Daya: **Oooh tu tumhein dikha nahin yeah bhi acha hy and he pointing on her cout where lip mark is present...

**Abhijeet: **Yeah yeah tu woh...

Haan haan haan ab du cover...

Are nahin Daya yeah I think Tarika ku necklace pehnaty samy us ka lip mark yahan aa gya believe me...

**Daya: **Mera kia hy mujy tu jesy pata nahin na tu ne aur kia kuch kia hy...

**Abhijeet: **Abi aesa kia hy ju sub ku dikha hy...

Nahin woh sirf mujy hi dikha hy tujy hug krty hoye wo lgta hy rat mein tujy kisi mosquito ny kata hy kia hy na love bite dikh raha hy...

**Abhijeet: **Rat mein kahan yar abi sbo mein hi tu yeah sub...and he cursed his silly tongue when he realized...

Haan haan haan tu yeah bat hy not bad Abhi carry on I also think ky itna visible kesy hy mujy thodi na pata tha ky haan...

Daya it's not fair tu na jub dekho meri tang hi khenchty rehte hu it's not fair...

**Vineet: **Tu sir abi jub mark hu tu tang tu khinchy gi hi na...

**Abhijeet: **Haan haan abi tum log fir se start hu jao...

**Sachin: **Are sir chodiya na hum sub tu ap sub ky liye baht khush hein isi liye tu dekhiye especially cake mangaya hmary Love birds ky liye ab chaliye cut krty hein na because we all are so happy for you...

**Rajat: **Haan so tu hy ab aa jaiye sir hamein bhok bhi lagi hy ap logon ka pet tu pyar se bhar gya hum bachelors ku bok lagi hy zoron ky...

All are laughing his comment and cut the cake and also celebrating the moment...

**Sooo here the end of Chappy and story tooo...Now read and review the story...**

**Thank you so much for youe love and reviews...**

**Now drop the reviews for this chapter... Guys I am trying to fulfill your demands so tell me that how was the chappy...**

**Now it's time to review...**


End file.
